1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible subsea lines having a number of fluid/gas conducting tubes and possibly other longitudinal elements like electrical conductors and cables enclosed wi thin a common outer cover. In particular, the invention relates to corrosion protection of lines having tubes for conducting control and service fluids for subsea installations.
2. Background Information
With a few exceptions, the stainless steels conventionally used are in general not sufficiently corrosion resistant when exposed to sea water. Additional corrosion protection, like cathodic protection is therefore required for stainless steel contructions that will, or might, be exposed to sea water. For freely exposed surfaces, cathodic protection is easily achieved, but protection of steel bundles beneath a polyethylene jacket is far more difficult.